magnacartafandomcom-20200214-history
Juto
'''Juto' is the main protagonist who appears in MagnaCarta 2. Juto is an amnesiac. With no knowledge of his past and his name, he settled down into a normal life on Highwind Island, until his life was turned upside-down by the war. Melissa, who gave him the name Juto, has been like a big sister to him ever since he came to Highwind Island. Juto is very outgoing and can be very childish at times, particularly when it comes to taking orders from others. He also serves as the narrator of the story. Story Juto first appears in the game narrating how he lost his memory and somehow ended up in Highwind Island. When the story progresses further, it is revealed that Juto's real identity is the original "Elgar The Regicide" which is why Schuenzeit called him "First" since he was the first Sentinel who functions only to obey his orders. Juto lost his memories due to a mental breakdown for him disobeying his master's orders, which was "You cannot allow the princess be killed." Juto was near to the brink of death because he deliberately disobey his Master's orders (Schuenzeit was his master). According to the rule of the blood pact, a Sentinel must obey their masters orders even if they don't want to. If they do disobey, the Sentinel's Kamond will begin to crack and eventually destroys itself shutting the sentinel down permanently. (In other words, they will die). However, Zephie would not sit by and let Juto die, so Nix proposed to her to first locate a powerful kamond to replace Juto's which can be found inside a powerful monster in the Undersea Tunnel and performing a blood pact to re-imprint Juto's pact by entering into his mind. The procedure is dangerous but she goes through it anyway. She enters Juto's mind with Rue and manages to re-imprint Juto making Zephie his new master. Also, Juto regained his original hair color which is white and a mark on his left cheek. Also, the mark that he bears as a sign he is a Sentinel also changes color from crimson orange to dark fuchsia. During the course of the game, Juto first admired Princess Rzephillda's spirit, thinking that he could handle things even if it gets complicated but soon after, he begins to fall in love with her. In the final battle against Schuenzeit, Juto is determine to destroy La Strada even knowing that it would lead to his own death since he could not survive without Kan. In the end after Schuenzeit's defeat, Juto himself deals the finishing blow upon La Strada's kamond but Zephie disapproves which causes Juto to go under "Pain" again just like what happened when he disobeyed Schuenzeit. But Juto begs to Zephie to give him the final order that would allow him to destroy La Strada once and for all which Zephie is reluctant to do so. She also added an order "Absolutely do NOT die" to him before he goes on destroying La Strada. After saying something to Zephie which is silenced, he deals the finishing blow destroying La Strada forever. In the ending which is three years later, it is revealed that Juto somehow survived the crash from La Strada even knowing that he wasn't suppose to (It is proof when Zephie's blood pact mark started to glow which symbolizes that the sentinel under her command is still alive). After hearing him say Zephie's name, she greets him with a simple "Good Morning" and the game ends. Appearance In terms of appearance, Juto resembles a very handsome human male in his late teens with short black messy hair with white streaks running towards the fringe of his hair, fair skin, and dark blue-grey eyes. He is shown to be well-built muscle wise and appears slimmer when he wore his Highwind Island garb until he wears Kaito's armor. Later in the game, when Zephie becomes his new master through the Blood Pact Ritual, his appearance has completely changed. He now sports white hair, tanned skin, a more muscular build and has a hieroglyph below his left eye. Battle Juto uses both single-handed and two-handed swords. When using a single-handed sword, Juto is quicker and more defensive than the two-handed sword which focuses more on brute force and attack power. Juto uses physical kan which basically means by using basic attacks on enemies under any circumstances he can still gain kan. Trivia *He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama and English dubbed by Johnny Yong Bosch. *Even though he is the First Elgar and has almost the same exact appearance as the second, it remains a mystery on why his hair was cut short and why most of it turned black. *He is the only character in the entire series to wear three different outfits (His Highwind Island garb, Kaito's Armor, and a new armor after Zephie became his new master.) *It is unknown how Juto managed to survive the aftermath of La Strada's destruction three years later since Sentinels require Kan in order to survive. **Another note. Although a Sentinel, it is unknown if Juto is able to age like regular humans. *After Zephie made the Blood Pact to have Juto become her new master, a strange hieroglyph can be seen below his left eye. No explantion was given in the game on why is there, though there is the possibility that it symbols Zephie becoming his new master. Gallery Juto (After using a Special Attack).jpg Juto (Magna Carta II).jpg Juto (CG Model).jpg|Juto's CGI model Category:Characters Category:MagnaCarta 2 characters